


Kissing Booth

by tellingtouch



Series: Hosie Tease and Please [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), hosie - Fandom
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellingtouch/pseuds/tellingtouch
Summary: Josie and Lizzie need to make quick money. So why not a Kissing booth?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hosie Tease and Please [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808494
Comments: 22
Kudos: 228





	Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't get it out of my head so I wrote it.

** Kissing Booth **

If you were to ask Josie why she was standing behind a kissing booth, she would tell you that it was equally her father’s and Lizzie’s fault. Actually, she wouldn’t, but she would think it.

With Winter Break coming soon, the announcement made by the headmaster, had everyone excited. Especially for those kids that didn’t have a family or who were not able to go home for the holidays. This year, instead of staying at the school, Alaric and Dorian had planned a ski trip. With the help of Emma, the adults had managed to arrange a two week vacation for everyone to get away and enjoy this year.

The one downside, is that everyone had to come up with the two hundred dollars that it would cost. So for the twins, that was four hundred dollars that they had to come up with. Alaric offered to match the money that they came up with but, refused to pay for everything for them.

So, that lead to Josie standing awkwardly behind this kissing booth. Lizzie had decided that the quickest way for them to make money for this trip was to doing the booth. Lizzie had a few other ideas, however, this was the first one. All they needed was two hundred dollars. That would be enough with their father matching, which means two hundred kisses.

Josie was praying that she didn’t have to do all of these herself. Lizzie was supposed to take over in two hours. That was a hundred and twenty opportunities. Josie thought for the first time in her life, that no one would want to kiss her.

She peeked out the curtain to see if anyone was waiting for her, and there, standing and glaring at anyone who even looked in the direction of the booth, was one Hope Mikaelson.

“Hope, what are you doing?”

“Josie, what are you doing? A kissing booth? Do you know the perverts that are in this school?”

Josie had to laugh at that. Only Hope!

“Hope, I’m trying to get the money together so that Lizzie and I can go on the ski trip.”

Hope raised her eyebrow. Damn she was sexy when she did that.

“So that means that you are doing all the kissing and then Lizzie will just get to reap the benefits?”

“No, I am only doing this for the first two hours. We are charging a dollar a kiss. Lizzie is taking over at lunch.”

“That is so not fair, that means that you would have to kiss a hundred and twenty people!”

Josie just laughed at her.

“What?”

“What makes you think that there will be that many people that want to kiss me?”

“Well if they don’t then they are stupid, you’re beautiful.”

The two girls just looked at each other. Matching shocked expressions painted on their faces.

“W-well, um, I just hope that we can come up with some of the money. Dad is only will to match what we come up with. I really want to go on this trip.”

Hope looked at Josie with a look that the younger girl couldn’t read.

“What if I paid for you to go? I could give you the money and then you dad would match the rest and then you don’t have to kiss the school.”

“Hope, I really appreciate that, and as much as I really want to say yes and not have to kiss those people who are creeping up thinking you are the start of the line, I can’t let you do that.”

Hope spun instantly and growl at the students that dared to try to get a kiss from Josie. They scattered like bugs exposed to the light.

“Hope!” Josie couldn’t help but to laugh.

“You know that I can stand here for the next two hours and do that, or, you can accept my generous offer and we can go watch a movie?”

The brunette thought about it for a minute. She really didn’t want to kiss anyone. Well that wasn’t completely true, she would gladly kiss Hope.

“Ok, so, compromise?”

“What you have in mind?”

Josie, in a rare moment of courage, reached out and grabbed Hope by the collar. Leaning in so that Hope could feel her breath brushing against her own lips, causing her to close her eyes.

“I could give you two hundred kisses, and that way it would be fair.”

Hope’s eyes shot open and were showing solid gold. A small growl escaped her lips and she reached out and brought Josie’s lips crashing into her own.

The feel of the kiss was enough to cause a moan to escape from Josie’s throat. It felt like Hope was trying to devour her and love her all at the same time. It was the most exciting and exotic thing that she had ever felt.

As the two broke apart their breathing was labored and they couldn’t bring themselves to break eye contact.

“Why is it I feel like I owe you for that kiss?”

Hope smirked and reached out flipping the sign on the booth to “closed”. Taking Josie by the hand she started to walk them to her room.

When Lizzie showed up for her turn at the booth two hours later there was a note waiting for her.

_Lizzie,_

_We have the money. Booth is closed. I won’t be back to the room this weekend. See you for the trip on Monday._

_Love,_

_Joise_


End file.
